Enough For Now
by rozethorngirl
Summary: Sometimes Noah thinks back on his former life. Oneshot Series - A Fae's Love of a Vampire


**Title: **Enough For Now  
**Summary: **Sometimes Noah thinks back on his former life**. **Oneshot Series - A Fae's Love of a Vampire  
**Rating: **T/PG-13  
**Word Count: **1,475**  
Warnings: **None  
**Pairing(s): **Noah/Angel, Xander/Spike  
**A/N: **In this series, Puck ran away after Beth was born; not only because he was hurting, but also because he developed powers he couldn't control. Angel found him and saved him. Noah gets visions, and he guides Angel on his path while working with the Buffy gang. In later oneshots the Glee people will appear. All isn't lost there.

Sometimes Noah thinks back on his former life.

The one where he actually had a life. That was filled with video games, pizza pig outs, and Friday Night dates.

Now his Fridays are filled with discussions of whatever baddie was currently terrorizing the whole world, and visions that white out his whole mind.

Well, that's actually every day…but the point stands.

What's changed the most though, is Noah is now a real hero. An actual badass. One that uses weapons and saves innocent lives and is in love with – no – has a deep respect for his peer Angel: the vampire with a soul. He gets the visions and helps the champion go off and save the day.

It's a beautiful partnership.

Or at least it would be, if Angel realized he was more than just the vision boy.

"Oi, kid!" the bleached blonde pain in the ass called from behind him, breaking his reverie and causing him to drop the ancient texts and notes he was holding.

"Oh, shit," he mumbled and bent down to collect them. "What is it, Spike?" he growled when he heard the vampire snicker.

The English bred menace shook his head, "Nothing, boyo. Just wanted to get yer attention in the rudest way possible, cause it's funny."

"What? Is Angel not around for you to annoy?" Noah mumbled, collecting the last of his sheets and setting them on the desk.

"No," Spike replied and leaned against the wall. "Course, I'd'a thought you'd know that 'sidering yer basically his shadow nowadays."

"I am _not,"_ he ground out as he stood up straight to face his ire, "_his. Shadow."_

Spike grinned. "No, that's right. You're his _pervy_ stalker." He laughed while Noah rolled his eyes and turned around to finish stacking the books in the correct order. "You're always staring after him, getting that same lovesick look he inspires in all the girls. Yeah, I know who visits you in your fantasies."

The teen rolled his eyes again. "Think about my fantasies, do you?" he smirks over his shoulder. "What would Xander say?"

"I reckon it'd be something cheeky before he'd want to act out whatever I saw," Spike said smoothly.

Noah made a face of disgust and turned back to his books. "I'm not a girl. And I don't get _lovesick _over Angel. He's just…"

"Dreamy?" Spike grinned. "Drool-worthy? A big hunk of vampire loving?"

"My boss," Noah exhales. "He may be…attractive, but he's my boss."

"Sure he is. Bet you wouldn't mind wrapping your legs around his waist and letting him _boss _ you. What are you doing anyway?" Spike asked him curiously. "You been staring at those books for hours."

"Giles needs the books in his possession to remain in perfect order at all times. Alphabetized, grouped into categories…the works. I've been working on the library, but I thought I'd take a break and work on the ones here," he answered without looking up. "I would ask how you know what I've been doing for the last several hours, but that would mean I'd have to care to know."

"Oh, ha ha," the vampire replied. "But seriously, mate. You call this taking a break? Bloody hell, I'm exhausted looking at you."

The book Noah was holding dropped with a loud bang against the desk, startling Spike and Noah looked at him with a deadly serious face, "I am working, Spike. I don't have time to argue with you over stupid shit. Go find your boyfriend and get the hell out of my face."

"Whoa!" Spike said, all traces of humor gone. "What's crawled up yer bugger hole and died?"

Noah sighed, "Do you not get it?" Spike shook his head, because truly he didn't. "Everyone here has been so good to me, and I've screwed everything else up in my life. I can't screw up here too. So if that means scouring every single last book for information and then sorting them into thousands of sub-categories, or scouring the floors for invisible dirt with a toothbrush then I'll do it! And I won't fuck this up!"

"Mate," Spike said calmly, "no one here wants you to work yourself to death to repay whatever debt you got in yer head you owe. Yer seventeen. Yer allowed to breathe."

"And every time I do I fuck up," Noah replied and turned back to the books. "I can't let that happen again."

"Spike?" Xander called and not two seconds later showed his face from around the corner. "Oh, hey, Noah."

"Hi, Xander," he replied politely, taking a deep breath to relieve his tension.

"What's up, luv?" Spike asked his lover.

"Faith needs you. Time for training. You're late," he admonished.

Spike grinned. "Not late, m'dear. Fashionably on time," he pushed away from the wall. "And anyway, who'd want to be early to get the crap kicked outta 'em from sixty slayers?"

"A vampire who's getting paid quite comfortably, and who has been asking for that special thing," he deadpanned.

"_Well, _guess that answer that then," he smirked and walked into the hall. "But I'm holding you to it, luv!"

"I always pay up," Xander smiled and watched him leave.

He then turned his attention back to the teenager who is furiously looking over the covers of the tomes laid out before him and stacking them accordingly. "Noah," he says softly.

"Yes?" he answers without stopping.

Xander sighed and sat in the adjacent desk chair. "Have you heard from – "

"No," the teen replies sharply. "No one."

Xander crosses his arms and leans back. "Well," he starts, "have you thought of calling any of them?"

"And say what?" Noah scoffs. "Sorry for knocking you up, Q, and not being strong enough to take care of our daughter?" he lets out a bitter laugh. "Or no," he says and turns to the older man revealing the tears in his eyes, "how bout sorry for being a completely shitty friend, Finn, and taking the girl you loved, and then letting you believe her bullshit story cause I was too afraid to lose you."

"Calm down, Noah," Xander chided lightly. "If you get too worked up – "

"I know!" he shouted, and hit the table when the other man flinched. "I'm sorry, okay? I know. We can't deal with my powers going crazy." Noah sighed and leaned against the table.

Oh yeah, that's another big thing that had changed for him. He was apparently part faerie. No, for real. He was a bonafied faerie with magical powers and everything. Turns out the real reason his father left was because people were out to get him so they could harvest the fae and use their powers of persuasion to their advantage. It's the reason he has visions. Comes standard with whole mythical creature shtick. Karma is a bitch.

"Not until you can get them under control. We don't know what all you're capable of."

"And we won't," Noah reminded his friend. "Not unless Willow can crack the code my father left."

Xander nodded grimly. "She's a genius though. She'll get it."

Noah just sat on the ground and crossed his legs, letting his head hit the drawer he was against. Sometimes Noah thinks about his life before this.

And then he remembers why he doesn't.

"Noah," Xander said and leaned forward, "you aren't a horrible person, you know? You need to forgive yourself."

"I'm trying. I am." He replied and looked up at his friend. "And you guys have really helped it's just…hard."

"Which is why you have latched onto our resident broody vamp."

"I haven't – "

"Noah."

"Fine!" he throws his arms up defensively. "Maybe I have. But he's just been so good to me, and – "

"_And _it stops there. You know Angel's curse." Xander said sadly. "He will only give you heartache, and I think you've had enough of that."

Noah nodded. "You're right. Like usual."

Xander shook his head and chuckled. "Never get used to hearing that. But seriously. Take a break tonight. You've done a lot. I'll cover with Giles. Go and see a movie or something."

"What about patrol?" Noah asked and didn't budge.

"We'll take care of it," Xander said and stood. "Get some rest, Noah. And think about calling at least your mother. Okay?"

"Okay," Noah half smiled.

Xander looked like he wanted to say something else, but withdrew whatever it was and left. Noah sat still for a few minutes thinking over his new life. He's in love with a vampire with a soul. (Yeah, okay, it's true.) He's a faerie with unknown magical powers. He's a soldier in the fight for the good. And he's a teen with a new family, because the old one threw him to the wayside before he could explain.

It may not be what dreams are made of, but it was enough…for now…


End file.
